Ever After
by Ninada
Summary: "Farewell... Even if it didn't mean traveling or being apart physically. There is another harder farewell, the farewell of our souls which had been connected together for a long time." One-shot! R&R.


**I don't own Detective Conan in anyway, Gosho Aoyama is the real owner. Because if I did; Ai Haibara would appear in every single episode in DC. Long time no see, I came back with a humble one-shot. Well, the idea came into my mind suddenly when I was thinking when this series will ever end (hopefully in my lifetime) so I brought a paper and wrote. I know it's kind of abstract. Nothing particular but I think I am satisfied with the writing style this time. If you don't mind leave a review Q.Q. My Chemistry book is calling me now. So well, excuse me._.**

**Ever After**

.

_**¶ I** never thought that this would come to an end. Years have passed by like just a few minutes. Just now, I believe the quote that says 'Good times pass so fast'. However, it was no good times all the time, It was some kind of non-figurative combination that I can't remember thoroughly but remember how the feeling was at that time. I didn't even realize that I was actually getting old in my real form and age in spite of my youthful form._

_It's ridiculous how I was used to being a child. At least, I was not like him, behaving all childish like his 'Ah-le-le' thing.. Sometimes, I wonder if he can ever stop saying it, after getting used to that cute high-pitched voice of his, all these years._

I suppressed a brief smile inside, when his fake-ish ingenuous image came back to resurface in my mind.

_**¶ T**hat is exactly something that never happens to anyone, to return back to his childhood time and live another one, I mean.  
>Now, I would say to those who want to gain back their childhood times so badly... You'd better not wish something like that.. Sometimes, Wishes do come true...<em>

_I wonder if it was really the end or rather the beginning of my_—_ No, I mean... __**Our**__ lives. The fact of finding everything getting back in its normal supposed state just made me feel irritated and incomplete. Someone like me who was used to living in a messed-up world and a world full of action and surrounded by scattered corpses here and there won't just relax freely on a cozy bed, watching a romantic movie with a cup of tea in hand. I believed I won't change my style of life in just one day... or one month or even one year. Maybe, it takes a lifetime to do so._

_I won't be hypocritical and so ungrateful to say that I wish old days would come back again... After all what happened to me; tasting Gin made me throw up the sour flavor of it. And that's when I have begun to grow a hate to all alcoholic drinks. I guess I would turn to fruit juices. Nothing is better than nature. _

_Nevertheless, I don't also negate that sometimes I feel nostalgic. Remembering all my adventures in my another childhood with those kids and our Detective Boy's whole gang matter, hanging around the streets like hounds thirsty for someone to get murdered. I enjoyed it so much, even if I didn't show it to anyone... That deep secretive part of me did enjoy it, even if it was with some kids beneath my age by eighteen years. _

_Which reminds me of him . . . The Sherlock Holmes of the 21st century. Shinichi Kudou, whom I still owe so much. I still remember him in that Conan Edogawa's little-shorted body with those hanging spectacles of his. Despite his short diminutive size, he was still the Great Detective of the East to me. I can't deny the inevitable fact that I still admire that person and cherish him dearly. Even though we ain't keep in touch anymore. It just relieves me that I have known a person like him one day. It's hard... plain hard to meet somebody, aiming for the only truth these days._

_'One Truth Prevails.'_

_'Don't Run Away from Your Own Fate.'_

The memory keeps me smiling to myself with that glimmering light in my eyes like an idiot while everybody's eyes on me. I just shrugged it off and kept on with my flowing thoughts.

_..And my father... My adoptive father, Professor Agasa.. How I missed his sheepish smile and bald head while trying to get me out of the basement which I locked myself into for days._

_I still remember that certain day thoroughly. . . How can I forget the day of our partnership separation. The day when I shook hands with him while my hands were shaking, knowing that our relationship won't remain the same as it was before. The day when I knew that there is no such thing called a beautiful goodbye. Farewell... Even if it didn't mean traveling or being apart physically; there is another harder farewell, the farewell of our souls which had been connected together. Breaking our strong bond, which I would never understand. But fate made its move despite us all. Just as he appeared in my life suddenly... He left it suddenly. It appeared as if it were the last night on Earth to me before we divide. I thought that tomorrow would never come.. And the sun won't rise on me again._

Holding the pen tightly in my hands, I blinked then shook my head disbelievingly, realizing what I am doing. Did I really do this?

Seriously, Shiho?

"Mommy?"

Writing a diary?... a memoir?

"Mom?"

What was I thinking, anyway?

"Mom?"

Either way, it did relieve me to write something holding within all the reminiscences. Thinking about these days does nothing but make me feel much more and more nostalgic. And it doesn't help me move on with a normal life. Nonetheless, I ought to do so.

"MOM?"

A sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. Everybody around seemed staring at me. I ignored their stares and tilted my head beside me towards the owner of the voice. Oh, it's him... Conan. Totally forgot he was right here with me. I dropped the pen in my hand and crumpled the paper I was writing in, on the table then smiled at the little child seated beside me.

"Mommy, you promised to buy me an ice-cream! Didn't you?"

"Sure. Let's go."

_But neither was it the last night on Earth.._

_Nor did the sun concur with me, bringing within its light another tomorrow.._

_And after tomorrow came as soon as tomorrow left.._

_While both lived ever after._

"Ran, that's a good place to have dinner. What do you think?"

"Oh, that's a convenient one."

"What is this paper?" Is it from someone before us?"

_Maybe it is holding some kind of case. I wish I had one, already._

"Ehh? Shinichi. What are you holding?"

"N-Nothing. It's something I found when we had come."

"So you should give it to the waiter to see—"

"Yes, yes. Ran, I know. I will just read it, anyway. It won't hurt."

He smoothed out the paper and began reading it. Eyes' widening with every word.

_As the inevitable cycle of life goes on..._

**.The End.**

**So what do you think? I hope it wasn't too abstract or vague and that it does not contain any grammar or spelling mistakes, I was just too tired to read it over and pick mistakes.**

**-Review if you want :]].**

**~Ninada**_._


End file.
